Predileksi
by bloominpoppies
Summary: EDIT. Deidara mencoba sesuatu yang baru bersama Sasori no danna. Sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah dan tak akan pernah bertemu lagi untuk selamanya… WARNING: NC-17, lemon, hardcore yaoi, violence sex scene, threesome, necrophilia. Dedicated to Ero Dojo.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto. Predileksi©bloominpoppies.

**Summary**: Deidara mencoba sesuatu yang baru bersama Sasori no danna. Sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah dan tak akan pernah bertemu lagi untuk selamanya….

Sebuah **modified canon** fic dari Naruto Shippuuden episode 18 dan omake episode 25, setelah Akatsuki selesai mengekstrak Ichibi. Seting cerita memang sedikit ngaco dari canon. Don't like don't read OK?

**EDIT**: Ada sedikit revisi dalam penulisan serta penambahan di bagian terakhir. Saya kasihan sama pembaca yang sudah merelakan matanya perih karena membaca cerita saya namun tidak mendapat point penting sama sekali. Bagian terakhir menggunakan POV Deidara. Predileksi di sini adalah perasaan Deidara terhadap partnernya, bukan adegan yang digambarkan di cerita ini.

**Warning**: Hard yaoi, lemon, violence sex, necrophilia, threesome, bukan adegan di ranjang. Harap maklum kalau sangat nista.

_Dedicated to Ero Dojo & all SasoDei fans_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Itachi, seperti apa orang yang menjadi tempat bersemayam Kyuubi saat ini?" tanya si buruk rupa pada sang jenius Uchiha.

"Beri tahu mereka tentang Kyuubi, Itachi." perintah Pein sang Ketua Akatsuki dalam wujud hologram sesaat sebelum menghilang.

Sang Uchiha menuruti perintah atasannya. Ia beberkan segala sesuatu yang ia ketahui tentang orang yang menjadi tempat Kyuubi disegel. Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana ciri-ciri fisiknya, tingkah laku maupun gerak-gerik khas dan juga hubungan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Jadi begitu ya?" ujar suara serak sesosok buruk rupa seraya menyeringai licik.

"Ya. Kau hati-hati saja pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terutama Hatake Kakashi, si ninja copy." kata sesosok hologram yang lain, "Kami pernah bertarung melawannya. Ia sanggup bertahan di bawah tekanan genjutsu mangekyou sharingan Itachi." tambahnya.

"Bisa kau beri tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri Hatake Kakashi, un?" tukas si rambut pirang sambil tersenyum.

Sesosok hologram yang membawa pedang besar menyeringai. "Berambut silver dan wajahnya tertutup masker-"

"Hanya itu, un?"

"Oh, dia juga punya sharingan di mata kirinya." sambungnya dengan penuh penekanan di kata 'sharingan'. Ia tahu kata 'sharingan' selalu menarik perhatian lawan bicaranya. Tak lain dan tak bukan, Deidara dari Iwagakure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Predileksi**

By: bloominpoppies

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suasana di dalam goa kembali sunyi senyap. Suasana yang sama seperti tiga hari yang lalu sebelum mereka mulai mengekstrak bijuu. Hanya ada dua orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah berada di atas patung raksasa berbentuk sepasang telapak tangan dan satu orang lagi yang tengah terbujur kaku di bawah sana.

"Hatake Kakashi...." telapak tangan pemuda itu menyelinap ke dalam resleting tas pinggangnya. Menggenggam segumpal tanah liat yang kemudian 'ditelan' oleh mulut tangannya. "...harus kukalahkan, un!" gumpalan yang telah berubah menjadi burung kolibri itu ia muntahkan. Jemari tangan kanannya membentuk sebuah segel jutsu, "KATSU!!"

DUAR!!

Patung burung mungil itu meledak seketika setelah beberapa saat terbang di udara.

"Kau membuang-buang bekal untuk bertarung lagi, Deidara." geram si buruk rupa. Ia adalah partner si pemuda pirang.

"Tenang saja, danna." pemuda pirang kini menoleh ke arah lelaki buruk rupa. "...kau tak usah khawatir padaku, un."

"Cih!" balas si buruk rupa. "...orang boros seperti kau pasti akan menemui ajal sebentar lagi..." vonisnya kejam. Bagian belakang tubuhnya menyeruak sebuah ekor dengan ujung beracun. Dia berniat untuk mengancam sang partner.

Pemuda bertubuh langsing itu mendekati partnernya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri di dekat si buruk rupa. "Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku sedemikian jauh, Danna!"

Ucapan si pemuda membuat lawan bicaranya risih. Ia menyibakkan ekornya. Ujung lancip ekor yang berlumur racun melesat.

JLEB!!

Dengan tepat mengenai target sasaran. Pemuda berambut pirang mendelik terkejut. Punggungnya tertusuk ujung ekor beracun. Bisa dipastikan hidupnya tak akan berlangsung lama....

POFF!!

Sosok pemuda yang tertusuk seketika berubah menjadi patung tanah liat. Sosok aslinya kini berada tepat di depan lelaki buruk rupa. Dengan menggunakan satu tangan, ia menggenggam sebilah kunai. Tanpa ragu ia tusukkan benda tajam tersebut pada bagian dada si buruk rupa.

Seketika goa menjadi hening kembali. Si buruk rupa bergeming. Tubuhnya seketika terbelah dua. Bagian punggung terhempas ke belakang. Menyisakan bagian perut yang membuka. Di dalam jasad itu terdapat sesosok mungil berjubah hitam tengah terduduk. Mendengus kesal.

Pemuda pirang tersenyum puas. Seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan karena berhasil membuka peti harta terpendam. "Kau manis, danna, un." desah pemuda pirang seraya mengusap pundak pemuda mungil yang duduk di dalam Hiruko. Pemuda berambut merah membalas dengan lirikan sinis.

"Berani macam-macam kutusuk!" ancam sang pengendali _kugutsu_.

Pemuda pirang itu tak menggubris, malah semakin bersemangat menggodanya, "Silahkan saja Sasori no danna. Aku telah memasang jebakan di semua_ hitokugutsu_-mu, un," Telapak tangan kanannya berpindah ke dagu Sasori. Membingkai wajahnya dengan jemari tangannya yang lentik namun kuat. Menyiratkan kekaguman yang mendalam akan keindahan lekuk wajah yang terpahat indah. "Jebakanku siap meledak kapanpun aku mau, un," desis sang seniman peledak di telinga Sasori.

Sasori terdiam dan pasrah. Bukannya ia merasa gentar akan ancaman partnernya. Ia terdiam karena alasan lain. Profesionalisme sebagai anggota Akatsuki. Ia tak akan mencelakakan rekan kerjanya selagi bertugas. Walaupun sang partner tak bersikap demikian. Serangan yang tadi ia lakukan hanyalah untuk mengancam, bukan untuk mencelakakan.

'Deidara keparat! Brengsek!! Bisa-bisanya dia memojokkanku seperti ini! Andai saja daya ledak bom tanah liatnya tidak bisa membuat karya seniku hancur berkeping-keping.' umpat Sasori dalam hati

"sssh! Danna," Deidara melekatkan telunjuk kanannya di bibir Sasori. "...jangan berkeluh-kesah dalam hati. Nikmati saja, un." Deidara seakan-akan mampu membaca apa yang tertulis di dalam benak Sasori. Telapaknya kemudian turun ke leher Sang pengendali _hitokugutsu_. Menggamit jubah yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Mengurai kancing demi kancing dengan satu tangan saja hingga tubuh mungil Sasori terbebas dari belenggu jubah lambang kenistaan yang bernama Akatsuki.

Nafas seniman muda dari Iwagakure memburu. Detak jantungnya berpacu dengan waktu. Matanya berkilat penuh nafsu ketika tubuh orang yang ia hormati itu tak lagi tertutup kain. Ia nikmati keindahan yang terpancar dengan sentuhan tangannya. Lidah mulut telapak tangannya bermain-main di bagian dada dan punggung. Menelusuri daerah yang dianggap sensitif walau mungkin tidak ada karena jasad Sasori hanyalah berupa boneka.

Gelagat Deidara tentu membuat Sasori gusar. Semula ia yakin tak akan terpancing karena tubuhnya adalah boneka yang tak memiliki indera peraba yang sensitif. Namun keyakinannya goyah ketika Deidara berhasil melumat bibirnya. Memaksa lidahnya menyusup ke dalam rongga mulut Sasori sementara tangannya yang hanya tersisa bagian kanan menjelajah.

Deidara melepaskan kuluman bibirnya dari Sang Danna. Bibir yang basah itu tersenyum. "....akhirnya kau takluk padaku Danna, un."

Bola mata biru Deidara menatap wajah Sasori yang sedikit merona. Di antara semua bagian tubuh Sasori, hanya bagian kepala saja yang masih berupa jasad manusia. Bagian lainnya hanyalah boneka kayu. Deidara memainkan helaian rambut Sasori dengan jemari rampingnya.

"....lihat saja nanti, bocah." desah Sasori pelan.

Deidara melumat kembali bibir mungil Sasori. Lidahnya menyusuri tiap detil rongga mulut partnernya. Lidahnya beradu dengan lidah milik Sasori. Sasori yang pertahanannya sudah goyah merespon ajakan Deidara. Kedua tangannya membuka satu-persatu kancing jubah yang dikenakan pemuda pirang. Menyingkap keindahan tubuh ramping Deidara. Begitu menggoda, dengan hiasan otot-otot yang terbentuk oleh latihan yang rutin.

"aargh! Danna!" raung pemuda pirang ketika lengan kirinya yang buntung tak sengaja tersentuh Sasori. Menorehkan nyeri di luka yang belum sembuh.

Sasori menatap seksama lengan kiri partnernya, "Luka yang tak seberapa namun bisa bertambah parah bila tak diobati. Mengapa kau kemarin diam saja?" tanya Sasori.

"Kita kemarin terlalu sibuk mengejar waktu agar bisa tepat waktu sampai di sini. Lagipula aku tak ingin membuat harga diri Danna jatuh hanya karena menolongku, un."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku mengerti waktu adalah segalanya bagi Danna. Menolongku hanya membuang-buang waktu yang berharga. Danna sering bilang kalau benci menunggu dan ditunggu seseorang. Apa kata anggota Akatsuki yang lain kalau kita telat, un? Sama saja seperti Danna menelan ludah sendiri kan?"

Sasori tertunduk malu. Ia terkekeh pelan terkekeh pelan. Tak disangka sang partner yang ia kira hanya menyusahkan dan tak berguna ternyata sangat mengerti tentang dirinya. Di lubuk hatinya ia terharu karena pengorbanan yang dilakukan seniman muda itu. Bahkan Orochimaru, partner sebelumnya tidak pernah peduli pada dirinya.

Sasori membalut lengan kiri Deidara yang hanya tersisa di atas sikut dengan gulungan perban steril. "Ini sementara agar lukamu tak bertambah parah. Sebelum lenganmu disambung oleh Kakuzu."

"Terima kasih Danna, un."

Sasori tersenyum. Telapak tangannya kembali menyentuh tubuh Deidara. Menyusuri lekukan demi lekukan. Leher, dada, punggung, perut. Hingga akhirnya telapak tangannya turun ke bawah pinggang. Menyentuh sesuatu yang mengeras. Ekspresi wajah Deidara kontan berubah ketika bagian itu disentuh.

"Kenapa Deidara?" Sasori keheranan.

"Umm, aku senang Danna menyentuh bagian itu sekali lagi, un." ucap Deidara malu-malu. Ia meraih tangan Sasori kemudian mengarahkannya ke bagian yang tadi. "Apa Danna belum pernah merasakan sentuhan di bagian itu, un?"

Sasori menggeleng. Tentu saja ia belum pernah. Saat ia mengubah dirinya menjadi hitokugutsu, ia belum akil baligh. Tak satupun pengalaman seksual pernah ia rasakan.

Deidara melepaskan tas pinggangnya, "Danna, bantu aku lepaskan celanaku, un."

Sasoripun mengiyakan. Ia melonggarkan ikat pinggang Deidara, menurunkan celana hitam yang dikenakan pemuda pirang itu hingga semua keindahan tubuhnya terekspos. Tampak organ kejantanan Deidara berdiri tegak, ujungnya kemerahan karena derasnya aliran darah yang menyuplai dan terperangkap di sana. 19cm. Ukurannya lumayan besar untuk seorang lelaki dengan tinggi badan 169cm.

"Sentuh, Danna, un!" desah Deidara tak sabar. Tangannya menekan tangan Sasori agar menggenggam kejantanannya. Telapak tangan kanan Sasori menggenggam sangat erat. "Usap-usap, un." Sasori mengikuti instruksi Deidara. Ia mengusap kejantanan pemuda pirang itu dengan tempo cepat.

"Ugh! Berhenti, un."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Terlalu cepat, un." Deidara meringis.

"Jadi, harusnya gimana?"

"Pelan tapi pasti, un."

"Seperti apa? Aku tidak tahu."

Deidara kebingungan karena tidak tahu akan menjelaskan seperti apa. Ia mengambil inisiatif dengan membuka resleting celana Sasori. "Danna, buka celanamu, un." serunya.

Setelah celana hitam itu tak lagi melekat di bagian bawah tubuh Sasori, Deidara menggenggam organ kejantanan Sasori yang terbuat dari pahatan kayu nan mulus.

"Hati-hati kata Nenek mudah patah."

"I-iya, un." Deidara mengusap perlahan kejantanan Sasori. Tak lama ia menambah kecepatan. Lalu ia kurangi kecepatannya lagi. "Seperti ini, un." tukas Deidara.

Ekspresi Sasori tak berubah sama sekali. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar ketika Deidara mencoba 'bermain-main' dengan kejantanannya. Wajar saja karena organnya terbuat dari kayu, bukan daging yang terbungkus kulit dan dialiri pembuluh darah serta dilengkapi pembuluh saraf. Tak bisa merasakan nikmatnya sentuhan yang diberikan Deidara.

"Coba lakukan padaku, Danna!" perintah Deidara.

Sasori yang sudah merasa bosan hanya melengos, "Tidak. Buang-buang waktu saja, bocah."

Deidara mendengus kesal. "KATSU!!"

DUAR!!

Sebuah gundukan bebatuan dalam goa hancur berkeping-keping. Lantai goa bergetar.

"Bocah sialan! Kau mau hancurkan rencana kita, hah??" sembur Sasori. "Rasakan ini!" Sasori mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dari dalam Hiruko. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau menggunakannya bila tidak dalam keadaan terpaksa.

POFF!!

Sandaime Kazekage menyeruak dari gumpalan asap yang menyelimuti goa. Dari salah satu lengan _hitokugutsu _itu keluar puluhan benda berbentuk tangan yang meluncur ke arah Deidara. Mengurung pemuda yang tak berpakaian sehelai benangpun itu hingga anggota geraknya terkunci.

Deidara hendak mengirim serangan balasan dengan bom burung-burungan tanah liatnya namun, "Cih! Tanah liatku tak ada!" rupanya ia lupa bahwa ia telah meninggalkan tas pinggangnya di dekat Sasori.

Tanpa ragu Sandaime Kazekage bergerak makin dekat ke arah Sang seniman peledak. Bersiap-siap menyerangnya dengan dua bilah pedang tajam dengan mantap.

SRET!!

Deidara berhasil menghindar dari serangan Sandaime Kazekage. Tapi beberapa helai rambut keemasannya menjadi korban.

"Hah...hah...hah..." desah Deidara kelelahan. Namun bukan Deidara namanya kalau tidak mampu bertahan dari serangan lawan. Ia berlari cepat ketika Sandaime Kazekage bersiap-siap melancarkan serangan. Tapi ia kalah cepat.

Serangan Sandaime Kazekage tepat mengenai dadanya. Seketika tubuh seniman muda itu jatuh tersungkur.

Sasori terkejut serangannya tepat sasaran. Hati nuraninya tak menghendaki Deidara terluka ataupun tewas di tangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk sedih. Seketika ia merasa bersalah dan berdosa karena telah membunuh partnernya....

"Kena...kau...Danna," bisik suara maskulin yang familiar di telinganya. Tak salah lagi, suara Deidara.

POFF!!

Jasad pemuda pirang yang dadanya tertusuk itu berubah menjadi gundukan tanah liat. Lagi-lagi Sasori tertipu. "...sebenarnya kau tahu aku sanggup menghindar seranganmu, un?" Deidara menjilati telinga Sasori. Menjilati bagian tubuh partnernya seperti anak kecil yang menjilati permen manis. "Mengapa kau tak sekalian membunuhku, un?"

Sasori melirik ke arah sang seniman muda. Kemudian ia mendengus,

"Kau tak ingin aku mati sekarang kan?" Deidara mencoba membaca apa yang ada dalam benak Sasori. Lalu ia mengambil inisiatif, "Danna, kita lanjutkan yang tadi tertunda, un," tangan kanan Deidara memeluk tubuh telanjang Sasori dari belakang. Jemarinya berpegangan pada tali yang melingkar di dalam perut Sasori. Pinggangnya bergerak maju mundur. Menggesekkan kejantanannya yang mengeras pada bagian belakang Sasori.

"Ugh!" lenguhan mengalun keluar dari bibir Deidara. Sasori hanya diam. Tak merespon apa yang Deidara perbuat padanya. Andai saja tubuh tempat nyawanya bersemayam sekarang bukan seonggok boneka. Ia sudah melakukan hal yang serupa dengan partnernya. Karena jasadnya yang sekarang tak dilengkapi saraf perasa pada bagian kulit sehingga rangsangan apapun sama sekali tak berarti.

Deidara menuntun Sasori berbaring di dalam Hiruko. Tubuh rampingnya menindih tubuh Sasori. "Danna, un..." desahnya sebelum melumat bibir Sasori. Lidahnya kembali menjelajah mulut partner seniornya. Sasori membalas serangan lidah Deidara. Lidah mereka saling beradu. Memilin satu sama lain. Tak lama Deidara melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas. Ia melebarkan jarak antar dua kaki Sasori. Hendak mengarahkan penisnya ke dalam liang tubuh partnernya. Mimik kecewa tergambar jelas di mukanya ketika ia mengetahui bahwa jasad boneka Sasori tak memiliki liang itu. Lalu Deidara mengambil posisi tengkurap di atas tubuh Sasori.

Tiba-tiba bagian belakang tubuh Deidara terasa geli. Sekonyong-konyong ia menoleh ke belakang. Sandaime Kazekage tengah meraba bokongnya. Mencengkram dengan erat dan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuh Deidara. Kejantanannya. Spontan seniman muda itu meringis. Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Dan kenikmatan itu bertambah lagi. "S-sasori no danna..." Sasori sibuk menggesek-gesek kejantanan Deidara dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Begini lebih baik?" Sasori tersenyum puas sambil mempercepat pergerakan tangannya.

"Hisap Danna! Un!" erang Deidara.

Sasori mengarahkan ujung kejantanan yang mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bening itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sekuat tenaga ia hisap seperti lebah yang menghisap nektar. Meresapi rasa manis pada cairan yang dihisap...

Deidara mengerang. Sementara Sandaime Kazekage juga mempercepat gerakannya. "Jilat ujungnya, un."

Sasori menuruti aba-aba sang partner. Ia keluarkan kejantanan Deidara dari mulutnya. Lidahnya kemudian menjilati ujung organ yang berwarna kemerahan itu secara perlahan namun pasti.

Sandaime Kazekage semakin cepat menghentakkan kejantanannya pada liang Deidara. Menekan-nekan prostat. Menyuruh organ itu untuk menembakkan semua isi yang ada di dalamnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku klimaks, un." Tangan Deidara mencengkram rambut merah Sasori. Menekan bagian kepala Sasori hingga terdesak ke selangkangannya. "Danna, un!!" seru Deidara menandai menyemburnya cairan mani dari dalam tubuhnya. Cairan itu mengalir deras ke dalam mulut Sasori.

Seniman pengendali kugutsu mengeluarkan kejantanan Deidara dari dalam mulunya setelah semua benih Deidara keluar, "...kental...dan lengket," ujarnya pelan. Ia mengambil cairan mani yang menetes keluar mulutnya. "....bagaimana kalau kau coba rasanya." ia mendorong paksa jari berlumur cairan kental itu ke dalam mulut Deidara.

Muka Deidara memucat. Ia tidak suka mencicipi rasa cairannya sendiri. Jijik rasanya mencicipi rasa maninya sendiri.

Senyum picik menghiasi wajah stoik Sasori. Ia punya rencana lain yang akan ia perbuat dengan Deidara.

Jemari sang pengendali kugutsu bergerak. Sandaime Kazekage yang bergeming setelah Deidara mencapai klimaks kini mendekat ke arah seniman muda itu. Lengan kokohnya memeluk tubuh ramping Deidara.

"Lepaskan, un!" Deidara memberontak sekuat tenaga. Namun apa daya, tubuh perkasa Sandaime Kazekage mampu meredam gejolak perlawanan yang ada. Lengan hitokugutsu Sandaime Kazekage memaksa tubuh sang seniman agar tengkurap. Ia arahkan kembali organ kejantanannya ke dalam liang Deidara dengan brutal.

"Aargh!" jerit sang seniman kesakitan. Anusnya lecet karena dirudapaksa. "Kumohon Danna.... hentikan...."

"Aku senang melihatmu begini." Ujar Sasori. Mata kecoklatannya berkilat. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu titik. Kejantanan Deidara. Ia menunggu kapan organ itu mengeras lagi.

"Kau ingin aku bergairah seperti tadi? Bukan begini caranya, un." Deidara mencoba memberontak. "Lepaskan aku, un."

Sandaime Kazekage melepaskan cengkramannya pada Deidara. Seniman muda itu mengambil posisi duduk. "Tunggu sebentar, kejantananku butuh waktu untuk kembali bergairah, un."

"Cepat. Aku tak suka menunggu ataupun ditunggu. Kau tahu itu?"

"Sabar, un."

Sasori melempar seutas benang chakra. Benang itu menempel pada sebuah jasad yang tergeletak di bawah sana. Jasad itu kemudian tertarik ke atas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan dia?"

"Siapa? Godaime Kazekage, un?"

Sasori menggunakan benang chakranya lagi. Helai demi helai kain yang menutupi jasad Gaara terlepas. Hingga tak menyisakan sehelai benangpun yang menutupi jasadnya.

'Wajahnya tampan juga. Mirip Sasori no danna walaupun Danna lebih manis. Tapi tubuhnya bukan boneka kayu seperti Danna. Bisa aku 'pakai', un.' komentar Deidara dalam hati.

"Kau suka?" Sasori penasaran. Ia berharap jawaban segera meluncur dari mulut partnernya.

Deidara mengernyitkan dahi seraya berpikir. Butuh waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk memutuskan jawaban.

Deidara menggeleng, "Aku suka Danna, un. Hanya Sasori no danna. Bukan yang lain, un," ujarnya tulus.

"Bernarkah?"

Deidara mengangguk. 'Aku menyukai Danna sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu, un' kata batinnya.

Sasori tertegun mendengar jawaban partnernya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia gembira karena atas pernyataan Deidara, di sisi lain ia kecewa karena gagal memancing birahi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Danna."

"Hn?" Sasori menoleh.

"Kapan-kapan kita lakukan yang seperti yang tadi ya, un. Sekarang waktu kita sudah tidak banyak lagi. Sebentar lagi Kyuubi dan rombongan shinobi Konoha akan tiba di sini, un."

"Aku tahu." ujar Sasori dengan nada ketus.

"Ayolah... Kau ingin melihat kejantananku tertantang lagi kan, un?" rayu sang seniman muda.

Sasori mendengus, "Baiklah... Lain kali AKU yang akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut." tukas Sasori mengancam.

Deidara tersenyum ceria mendengar pernyataan partnernya. Mereka berdua lalu mengenakan pakaian mereka kembali. Tak lupa mengembalikan pakaian yang telah terlepas dari jasad Gaara.

'Danna! Mulai hari ini kau dan aku akan terus bersama, un!' ikrar Deidara dalam hati.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

"Hai, Sasori no danna." aku memanggil namanya sambil memainkan segumpal tanah liat dengan sebelah tanganku. Bosan juga menunggu pihak musuh yang akan datang ke sini sementara kau tidak mengerjakan apapun. Ingin bercinta sekali lagi, juga waktunya tak akan sempat karena cepat atau lambat musuh pasti akan berhasil membuka segel yang menutup pintu masuk ke sini.

Panggilanku menginterupsi Sasori no danna yang tengah sibuk memeriksa lengan Hiruko, "Ya?" balasnya singkat.

Iseng-iseng aku bertanya, "Mengapa Orochimaru meninggalkan Akatsuki, un?"

"Mungkin karena Itachi membuatnya kecewa."

_Cih! Lagi-lagi Uchiha Itachi sialan itu! Mengapa sejak aku bergabung dengan Akatsuki hampir segala sesuatu yang terjadi pasti ada hubungannya dengan dia._ _Siapa sebenarnya Itachi itu??_ "Maksudmu, un?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Orochimaru mengembangkan _tensei jutsu_ sehingga ia bisa menguasai jasad orang lain agar tetap awet muda dan kuat. Ia mencoba memakai tubuh Itachi, namun gagal..."

"He?"

"Sejak saat itu Orochimaru terus memindahkan nyawanya ke jasad yang lebih muda dan kuat agar dapat hidup abadi."

"Hmfh! Menyedihkan ya?" Sasori no danna menoleh ke arahku. Sepertinya ia tertarik oleh tanggapanku yang cukup 'berani' tentang Orochimaru.

_Ironis! Orochimaru tidak bersyukur karena telah dipasangkan dengan orang seperti Danna. Sebaliknya, ia malah keluar dari Akatsuki demi mengejar keabadian dan meninggalkan Danna sendirian. Orang itu pasti akan menyesal seumur hidupnya..._

"Hidup itu indah," aku melepaskan kupu-kupu tanah liatku agar terbang bebas di udara. Tangan kananku membentuk segel jutsu.

DUAR!!

Seketika kupu-kupu yang terbang tadi meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ledakan yang berlangsung seketika dan sungguh indah... "...karena setiap momen yang ada terjadi spontan dan bersifat fana. Sepeti ledakan yang kubuat tadi, un." _Karena itu aku tak butuh hidup abadi, asal kau selalu bersamaku Danna..._

Sasori no danna yang telah selesai mengecek _hitokugutsu_nya kini memicingkan matanya, "Apa esensi yang bisa kau dapatkan bila kupu-kupu yang kau ciptakan itu menghilang segera setelah ia ada? Keindahan seperti itu tak akan eksis di dunia ini!" desisnya menyanggah pendapatku. Sasori no danna berpindah tempat ke dalam Hiruko yang telah terbuka, menempatkan tubuh mungilnya di sana. "Keindahan yang sesungguhnya ada pada sesuatu yang abadi, tak termakan waktu ataupun ternggelam oleh perubahan zaman," lalu Sasori no danna menutup tubuh Hiruko yang terbuka. Dengan segera ia tenggelam di dalam _hitokugutsu_nya. Menutup kembali rapat-rapat keindahan yang tak akan pernah kusaksikan lagi dalam hidupku....

_Danna, hidupku tak berarti bila kau tak ada..._

_Lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada berlama-lama hidup tanpamu, un_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**TAMAT**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bagi yang sudah membaca, saya tunggu komentarnya yah!

Kenapa saya bisa buat cerita senista ini?? Saya juga heran setan apa yang merasuki saya. Yang jelas idenya keluar setelah dua hari berturut-turut ngobrol-ngobrol tentang Deidara sama Niero.

Kenapa diberi judul "Predileksi"? Karena saya mau menekankan bahwa Deidara cenderung menyukai kebersamaannya bersama Sasori no danna. Salahkan otak nista saya karena kenistaan adegan yang terjadi dalam cerita ini.

Tadinya cerita ini mau saya jadikan salah satu chapter "Pasir Batu" tapi berhubung dalam fic ini ada adegan lemon hardcore, saya putuskan untuk jadi judul terpisah. Oia, "Pasir Batu" rencananya ga ada adegan lemonnya loh! Buat yang sudah lama menunggu update "Pasir Batu" harap sabar. Saya akan upload secepatnya.


End file.
